Tatakai no Hate
by YamiGaia
Summary: Pewien zawodnik wyraźnie potrzebuje motywacji przed finałową walką Duelist Kingdom. Regalshipping - Yami no Yuugi x Mai Kujaku


Co za dzień… Słońce leniwie chowało się za horyzont, szeroką pomarańczową smugą zalewając wyspę, drobniutkimi skierkami błyszcząc na falach opasającego ją oceanu

Co za dzień… Słońce leniwie chowało się za horyzont, szeroką pomarańczową smugą zalewając wyspę, drobniutkimi skierkami błyszcząc na falach opasającego ją oceanu.

-Jak pięknie – westchnęła tęsknie zawodniczka, sięgając do szafki po szczotkę. W cichym zamyśleniu zaczęła powoli czesać złote loki. „Nie rozumiem po co to wszystko. Nie mogliby po prostu odesłać mnie do domu? Przegrałam i za karę mam oglądać roześmiane gęby tych dzieciaków? Żałosne…" Dłoń rozczesująca blond pasma nagle się zatrzymała - ktoś pukał do drzwi.

-Wejść – powiedziała ostrym, władczym tonem nie zostawiającym pola manewru dla ewentualnego sprzeciwu. Taki miała charakter – lubiła mieć wszystko i wszystkich pod kontrolą.

-To ty Mutou? – rzuciła ze zdziwieniem, kiedy chłopak przekroczył próg pokoju, zamykając za sobą.

-Przeszkadzam? – spytał właściciel Sennen Puzzle, wciąż trzymając rękę na klamce w razie, gdyby jednak kazano mu się wynosić. Pozwoliła mu wejść, ale podczas krótkiej znajomości zdążył się nauczyć, że Mai potrafi być absolutnie nieprzewidywalna.

-Nie. Siadaj – rzuciła nieco zmienionym tonem, ruchem głowy wskazując fotel.

Z niezauważalnym westchnięciem ulgi blondyn zanurzył się w miękkości siedziska. Przymknął oczy, zakładając nogę na nogę. Kujaku obserwowała go przez dłuższą chwilę, z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej zdziwiona, że chłopak w mundurku jeszcze tu jest, zamiast być wykopanym na korytarz ze śladem jej obcasa na zgrabnym tyłku.

-W czym problem? – spytała w końcu, niezadowolona z zastygłej ciszy.

Faraon leniwie otworzył jedno oko – tęczówka zdawała się być odcienia jeszcze ciemniejszego fioletu niż zwykle – po czym rzucił ani za cicho, ani za głośno:

-Czułem się trochę samotny.

Pani Harpii najpierw zamrugała ze zdziwieniem wymieszanym z niedowierzaniem, a potem nagle serdecznie się roześmiała. Jej głęboki śmiech wibrował w powietrzu, sprawiając, że Yami'emu coś przewracało się w brzuchu z cichym „flop!", pozostawiając po sobie dziwne uczucie niedosytu.

-Tego się nie spodziewałam – powiedziała wciąż z rozbawieniem, ocierając dwie pojedyncze łzy, które zebrały się w kącikach oczu..

-Co było takiego zabawnego w tym co powiedziałem? – spytał spokojnie chłopak, nie wydając się ani odrobinę rozdrażnionym z powodu lekceważącego podejścia.

-Jeśli doskwierało ci bycie samemu, czemu nie poszedłeś do jednego ze swoich przyjaciół? – spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem. Właściciel Sennen Puzzle miał na wszystko gotową odpowiedź:

-To nie to samo. Każde z nich zaraz zaczęłoby nade mną skakać ze zmartwieniem wymalowanym na ich kochanych twarzyczkach – nie dało się nie wyczuć sarkazmu w jego głosie – Ty – zaczął, nie dając Mai powiedzieć czegokolwiek – Nie litujesz się nad nikim, tylko motywujesz, by patrzył prosto przed siebie i szedł z podniesioną głową.

-Boisz się jutrzejszego pojedynku, prawda? – spytała prosto blondynka, odgarniając za ucho kosmyk długich włosów. Fioletowooki momentalnie podniósł wzrok – rozdrażnienie i niepewność nagle bardzo wyraźnie odmalowały się na jego twarzy. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili nerwowego przygryzania dolnej wargi przyznał:

-Jak niczego wcześniej.

Kujaku westchnęła, po czym wstała i przeciągnęła się bez skrępowania, iście kocią manierą wyginając przy tym całe ciało.

-Dam ci dobrą radę - podeszła do siedzącego i pochyliła się, kładąc dłonie na oparciach fotela – Nie myśl za dużo. Ktoś tak inteligentny jak ty powinien wiedzieć, że stawianie zbyt dużej ilości pytań bez odpowiedzi powoli trawi człowieka od środka – mówiła, ale fioletowooki ledwo zwracał uwagę na jej słowa. Nagła bliskość, ciepło, zapach perfum, których używała w jednej chwili odurzyły go niczym olbrzymia dawka narkotyku, zasnuły osąd gęstą mgłą. W podobnych do bliźniaczej pary ametystów tęczówkach zatlił się przedziwny ogień, zdając się odzwierciedlać niepokój w jego duszy. Skąd to nagłe bicie serca pragnącego wyrwać się z piersi…?

-Tak, tak – kontynuowała zawodniczka, zdając się nie zauważać delikatnego drżenia szczupłych dłoni blondyna – Tak to właśnie jest, kiedy… - w jednej chwili umilkła, gdy poczuła jak siedzący chłopak przyciska palec do jej ust.

-Mai – głos Yami'ego nie miał już w sobie nic ze swojego zwykłego dźwięku. Strach, niepewność, delikatność i kilka bliżej niezidentyfikowanych emocji wrzały w nim żywo jak w ukropie – Z całym szacunkiem, zamknij się wreszcie.

Nie spodziewał się, że wystarczy jedna chwila, by uzależnił się od uczucia jej warg przyciśniętych do własnych. To co wydarzyło się później zapamiętał jako odurzającą, dziwnie słodką i zarazem gorzką mieszankę oddechów, jęków, ciał splecionych w desperackim uścisku i gorąca. Jedyną rzeczą, która wyraźnie utrwaliła się w jego pamięci był widok oczu blondynki – błyszczących jak dwie ametystowe gwiazdy, pełnych łagodności ze szczyptą triumfu. Piękna…

-Mai? Mai… - chłopak delikatnie odgarnął na bok długie pasma złotych włosów przysłaniające twarz śpiącej. Widząc, że zawodniczka nie otwiera oczu, postanowił jej nie budzić. Lekko ucałował jej odsłonięte, nagie ramię po czym wyśliznął się spod kołdry, sięgając po swoje ubrania.

-Dziękuję – szepnął, lekko naciskając klamkę. Rzucił blondynce ostatnie, wdzięczne spojrzenie, po czym wyszedł.

-Nie ma za co… nie ma za co…


End file.
